Alone again or
Alone Again Or.. :-''By Anansi and posted on the Blizzard Earthen Ring Forum 7/10/06'' There are hills in Mulgore that overlook the Golden Plains where not even the prairie wolves wander or the plainstriders feed off the lush grasses that sway in a lazy dance with the breeze. On that hill sits a translucent form much like the prairie wolves below as they chase down and feed off the little prairie dogs in a continuation of life. Standing next to this ghost-like wolf is an unseen figure - one that only those in the realm of spirits could see - that of a tall, female Night Elf almost connected to the wolf through some faint connecting light. She sits down beside the wolf and speaks. "You said that it had to happen. That we were dealing with things that could endanger anyone else that could be perceived to be associated with you, right? You had to make the choice. For all those you care about, right?" The wolf looks down upon the small figures of animals hunting, feeding, meandering without the sense of anything bigger outside of their own plains. The wolf's head turns up and looks through the summer haze towards the majestic city of Thunder Bluff. He cries out a long, mournful howl once - a sound that echoes in both the land of the living and that of the spirits causing the animals below to stop and turn their heads around, trying to understand where the sound came from. After the echo dies, they turn back to their previous pursuits tenatively as if sensing something is amiss. With a shimmer, the ghostly wolf shifts into that of a Troll standing up, shirtless and only wearing a pair of black leather pants. He brushes a large blue thumb across his cheek as if to wipe something away before speaking in the whispery language understood by the dead. "Yes. It was necessary, but that didn't make it hurt any worse, Ametha'lyn. The shamans of the Earthen Ring cannot help but be in danger, but the Tears cannot fight this. I do not know if even the Earthen Ring can deal with this. They need to be warned before any others are killed. We also need to figure out what this missing element is. The Hunter will track down any who have any ties to me. I don't know what he will do about you since you are stuck in his world, whereas I'm the Walker Between the Worlds. I've warned Rimblat in the Plaguelands and Je'neu on the Zoram Strand, so they will stay with people in case anything goes awry. As long as they don't get separated, they will be able to stay alive and out of his reach." The Night Elf looks over at the Troll, her head tilted to the side as she watches Anansi's face. Anansi speaks again, "Okay, we hope they will be safe. At least the Tears of Draenor will be free to deal with the physical threats that the Silithid, Kel'Thuzad, and the Burning Legion present without the worry of them trying to return to their bodies only to find this Hunter awaiting them." He looks back over at Ametha'lyn who continues to have the same expression on her face. "Okay, I hope they don't have to worry about the Hunter destroying their spirit, but the tabard was something too dangerous to wear or have on me in case he could track things back to them." The Night Elf stood up and dusted her pants off out of habit, not as much for any dust or dirt sticking to her in the spirit realm. She extended her hand to help the Troll stand up, as he dusted the seat of his pants off as well with a sigh. He took a long, deep breath in, smelling the warm sweetness of the grass long sitting in the sun and only just held back the tears. He glanced back at the Night Elf and nodded once. "It's time to take the fight to him now. Let's fight for the living." And the ghostly figure beside him nodded in agreement, whispering so faintly that the ghost wind carried it off before Anansi could hear it, "And fight for that which we love." Category:Stories Category:Anansi